


Roll Like Thunder

by MajorTrouble



Series: Team Bingo Bongo for BIKM Bingo! [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Also I may have modelled his house on the one from the Sound of Music I'm sorry, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BIKM Bingo Fill - #71 Chase, Being Chased, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Hide and Seek, M/M, Oral Sex, Thunderstorms as a plot deviec, Vesemir is in Charge, Would you like to play a game?, escort!jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorTrouble/pseuds/MajorTrouble
Summary: Chase:a : the hunting of wild animalsb : the act of chasing : pursuitc : an earnest or frenzied seeking after something desired
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Vesemir
Series: Team Bingo Bongo for BIKM Bingo! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126874
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Roll Like Thunder

Jaskier rings the doorbell at the address he’d been given three days ago. This is his first client, his first visit, working for Yennefer’s agency, so she’d assigned him one of her oldest and most trusted patrons. The contact card had said Vesemir Morhen, Esq. which made Jaskier think all kinds of interesting things about the man. He knew he was in his 60s, semi-retired, with a penchant for games. 

Yennefer hadn’t specified what kind of games, which is why Jaskier is currently vibrating with nerves as he waits for his client to open the door. He takes deep, calming breaths, willing his hands steady and his back straight. Gods, he’s been an escort for three years, ever since he turned 19, he thought he’d be used to this by now. 

He tells himself to get a grip. _It does not work._

Behind him, the dark skies rumble with the sound of distant thunder and the first drops of rain begin to fall.

_It was a dark and stormy night…_ his brain supplies just as the door opens. Vesemir cuts an imposing figure, dressed in a navy pinstripe suit. He’s forgone the jacket, a tailored waistcoat outlines an obviously svelte physique, the sleeves of his matching button-down rolled up to his elbows. Soft-looking grey hair is neatly gathered at the base of his neck. Chocolate brown eyes sweep over Jaskier appraisingly. Jaskier straightens further, suddenly aware that his own dark blue linen suit is several seasons out of date and off the rack.

He resists the temptation to clasp his hands in front of him like a chastised schoolboy, but only just. 

“You must be the new boy,” Vesemir intones, voice like silk over steel and Jaskier swallows down a whine. He is so very fucked. Which, come to think of it, is kind of the idea. 

“I am,” he nods. The urge to fidget grows the longer Vesemir stands there appraising him. Finally, he steps back, motioning Jaskier through the door. Everything is dimly lit, but he can make out the staircases on either side of the front door, branching off into open hallways lined with doors above. There is a set of steps down into a large formal reception area, and he’s reminded of a hotel lobby.

“May I take your jacket?” Vesemir asks, interrupting his thoughts. Hastily, he shrugs out of his suit jacket, only then noticing the other man’s bare feet. 

He wonders what that means. 

The older man hangs the jacket on the coat rack to one side of the door before leading the way down the stairs and further into the house. “I’m not sure what Yen has told you about me, but I’m certain she’s mentioned my inclination to start with a game.”

Jaskier nods politely. “Yes, she did. Though she didn’t specify what type of game. And I’m not particularly skilled at anything beyond Candy Land, honestly.” He feels a funny little flip in his stomach as this elicits a laugh from Vesemir. It sounds warm and rich. 

“Indeed. Well, we won’t be playing anything quite like that.” He pauses to push open the doors to a room whose walls are lined with shelves crammed with books. It’s massive, stretching just to the edge of the still dim lights, where he can see another door. Vesemir leads him over to a pair of club chairs near the center of the library, motioning him to sit. He pours them tea from the fine bone china teapot set on the table between them before he continues. 

“You look fit, healthy, yes?” he quirks an eyebrow at Jaskier as he settles into the other chair. The teacup looks small in his thick-fingered hands and Jaskier has to force himself to look back up into his eyes as he nods. “Good. We are going to play hide and seek.”

Jaskier has spent a long time training himself out of his startle response. He takes a sip of his tea, instead, before responding. “All right. What are the rules?”

Vesemir smiles sharply and Jaskier shivers. _Oh, no._

“I will give you ninety seconds to find somewhere in my house to hide. After that, I will give chase. You are free to move around until I catch you.” He sets his cup down and leans forward, his expression serious. “If you want this to end, if it becomes too intense, you only need to yell ‘Red’ and I will stop. Understood?” 

“Yes, sir,” he says, automatically, and is rewarded with that sharp-edged smile again. 

“Good. Finish your tea, then we will begin.” 

As Jaskier sips the scalding-hot brew, Vesemir outlines the layout of the house. The rooms above the foyer are bedrooms. No exits. At the end of the halls are old servant’s stairs, leading down into a kitchen. There’s a music room. A ballroom - _who has a ballroom?_ \- and a few cupboards and closets on each level. He is not to leave the house. There are a couple of balconies in the guest and master bedrooms that connect the rooms together. 

Jaskier digests all this information quickly, the floorplan settling into his mind. He grins to himself. This is going to be both fun and terrifying. 

“Let’s begin,” Vesemir intones as Jaskier puts his teacup back on the table. “You should remove your shoes and socks, it will make it easier.” 

Jaskier nods, leaning down to unlace his wingtips and roll off his socks, stuffing them in them inside the shoes. After a moment of thought, he sheds his vest and rolls up the sleeves of his fitted shirt. He stands ready in front of Vesemir, who pulls his phone out of his pocket and sets a timer. 

“Go, little fox,” he says as he hits the start button. 

Jaskier takes off like a shot, racing back through the door where they’d entered the library. He keeps his footsteps light, heading up the right hand staircase and down the empty hallway towards the far end. He opens the last door, closing it silently behind himself and glancing around. The only light in this room is from the brief flashes of lightning from the storm outside. Thinking quickly, he tugs at the edges of the blankets covering the bed, making it look like someone has hurriedly wedged themselves underneath. Then he heads to the balcony door and opens it, stepping out into the bracing cold.

Avoiding the rain that has started in earnest, he tiptoes along the balcony and over to the next door, which leads into the master bedroom. Looking around, he contemplates his next move. The wardrobe on the far side of the room beckons him and he moves in front of it, pulling open one of the ornately carved doors. It’s a lot bigger than he thought. Pushing aside some of the dress shirts, he tucks himself down into the corner and uses the tips of his fingernails to close the door behind him. 

He sits as still and silently as he can, though his heart is racing with adrenaline. No client has ever asked to do this before and it excites him in ways he couldn’t have anticipated. The idea of being stalked, _chased_ , and dragged from a hiding spot is exhilarating. 

He listens intently for footsteps. With Vesemir also barefoot, it seems like a vain hope. Several minutes go by as he sits in the near-perfect dark, until he hears the slight creak of a door.

“Little fox, are you in here?” comes that smooth, steely voice again and Jaskier shivers. Oh, but it does things to him. Light footsteps track across the room. They walk past his hiding spot and disappear. 

Jaskier holds his breath. He doesn’t want to be caught so early in the game, but he’s getting fidgety. Another door closes, further away this time. Heartbeat thundering in his chest, he forces himself to wait before easing the door open, unfolding himself from the wardrobe and back out into the room. The thunder is louder now, lightning coming in faster flashes, illuminating the room around him. This is the only reason he sees Vesemir crouched beside the bed.

If he wasn’t so invested in this game, he would definitely be embarrassed by the yelp he makes as he throws himself out the slightly open bedroom door. The brush of fingertips against his skin tells him how close Vesemir is behind him as he darts down the hallway ahead of him. There’s a growl of frustration behind him. 

Gritting his teeth, Jaskier runs faster, an hysterical laugh bubbling up in his throat. He decides to do something stupid, grips the banister with one hand and leaps over it, dropping to the foyer below and rolling as he lands, popping back up to his feet in one smooth motion. 

He stands still, blinking up at Vesemir in surprise. “Huh,” he says, nonsensically.

Vesemir huffs a laugh. “Full of surprises, little fox. Better keep running,” he says darkly. 

Jaskier gulps and takes off towards the kitchen. He shoves the door open and looks around. A door at the very back leads outside. A pantry is off to one side next to another slim door that Jaskier opens curiously. A flash of lightning behind him is just enough to make out a narrow staircase. He smirks to himself, opening the door to the pantry just a crack before scurrying up the staircase, closing himself into darkness.

He moves quickly up the stairs, pausing at the top. Listening for any sounds from the other side, he closes his eyes and wills his breath quieter. Satisfied that he’s thwarted the older man, he pushes the door open slowly. 

Strong hands grab him, hauling him out into the hall, right outside of the master bedroom. He twists, kicking out his legs, but the grip on his arms is immovable. Arms wrap around him, holding him close to a hard, broad chest and that dark voice whispers in his ear.

“Caught you, little fox.” 

“That you have.” Jaskier relaxes, surrendering to his captor. “What are you going to do now?”

“Anything.” His arms tighten, making Jaskier’s breath hitch. “Everything.” His arms are forced behind his back and he’s half-dragged, half-marched through the door to Vesemir’s bedroom. “Remember, if you want any of this to stop…”

“I know,” Jaskier replies. He bows his head and feels Vesemir smirk into his skin. 

“Good, now strip and kneel beside the bed.” Vesemir releases him and sits on the edge of the bed, crossing his arms, watching.

Jaskier nods and by the light of the storm raging outside, quickly sheds his clothes, He folds to his knees slowly at Vesemir’s feet, head bowed, waiting. Hands card through his chestnut locks, pulling him forward slightly.

“You led me on quite the chase, little fox. Very well done.” Vesemir’s voice caresses him and he shivers, the praise going straight to his cock. He looks up into shadowed eyes, surprised at how hard he is already. He’d been aware of his excitement at the chase, but not the results. Shifting slightly on his knees, he can feel pre-come welling at the tip of his cock. 

Vesemir leans back, dragging down the fastening on his trousers and freeing his own cock. Jaskier licks his lips and Vesemir chuckles. “Hmm, eager little fox. Come on then, open for me.”

He groans lowly, feeling a strong hand in his hair as the other feeds him the older man’s cock. He wraps his lips around the head, flicking out his tongue and grinning at the soft moan it elicits. He dips forward, taking more into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and running his tongue along the thick vein. He considers himself a reasonably good cock-sucker and if the tightening hand in his hair and the cut-off gasps are any indication, this is no exception. 

All too soon Vesemir is dragging him off and he whines low in his throat. “Not yet,” Vesemir husks. “Come up here. I want to fuck you, come inside that sweet ass.”

Jaskier bites off another groan as he follows Vesemir’s orders, moving onto the bed on hands and knees, smirking at the indrawn breath as Vesemir traces the edges of the plug in his ass. He teases him, pulling on it and making Jaskier tremble as he works it into his ass. 

“Please,” he whimpers. 

“Good little fox,” Vesemir murmurs, finally pulling out the plug and replacing it with his fingers. The lubed digits slide easily into his hole and he trembles under the onslaught. “That’s it, relax.” He twists his hand, slipping three of his thick fingers inside and dragging them against Jaskier’s prostate, making him cry out and buck backwards into Vesemir’s hand. “Mmmm just like that.” 

“Please sir, please fuck me,” Jaskier is shameless as he writhes on the bed. He feels Vesemir’s smile against the curve of his spine, as he kisses and nips at the skin, continuing to fuck him with his fingers. Finally he withdraws, replacing them with the blunt head of his cock and pushing in slowly. Jaskier pants as he’s filled slowly, trembling. It’s an eternity and no time at all before Vesemir’s hips are pressing against him, stilling as they both get used to the sensation. 

“Oh gods,” Jaskier breathes, pressing his forehead into the pillow below him. 

“All right?” Vesemir hums, looping an arm around his waist. Jaskier nods, pushing back against the other man, gaining him a huff of amusement. “So eager.”

The first thrust is tentative, like Vesemir isn’t sure what he can take. Jaskier wants to laugh. After chasing him through his house, now is when he chooses to be gentle. Instead, he whines, causing the other man to tighten his grip on his waist and thrust harder. 

“Fuck yes,” Jaskier pants. He wants to wrap a hand around his own cock, but this isn’t about him. He’s being paid, after all. 

Vesemir moves his hips in a deep grinding rhythm that makes Jaskier’s breath stutter. He shifts a bit and electricity shoots up Jaskier’s spine, making him shudder harder. Vesemir grunts in satisfaction before changing his rhythm, thrusting deeper, nailing that sweet spot inside every time. 

Suddenly the pleasure is right there, right at the bright edge of his senses. Vesemir pulls him up, settling him in his lap so he can thrust deeper and bite kisses into his neck. “That’s it, fox, just let go. I’ll give you what you want,” he breathes into his skin. “Come on, come on my cock like a good boy.” 

Jaskier comes so hard his vision whites out for a second. Vesemir thrusts into him harder, chasing his own release, groaning long and low as he comes, flooding Jaskier with heat. Jaskier’s head lolls back against Vesemir’s shoulder as the older man strokes his chest, dragging his nails over his nipples, making Jaskier shiver in overstimulation. 

“I like you, little fox,” Vesemir husks. “I’m going to chase you again.”

“Yes, sir,” Jaskier whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for reading!! I appreciate each and every one of you <3


End file.
